


This is our place, we make the rules

by Felixseo (kafkao)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bring ur hygienist, don't usually put that tag but this whole thing really is tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkao/pseuds/Felixseo
Summary: “Creep.” Seungmin says, attempting to sound threatening, but he’s so sleep-ridden it comes out sounding whiny and childish.Jisung grins, “I have good reasons to be staring.”“Like what?” Seungmin challenges.“You’re really cute when you start to wake up.”orSeungmin doesn't think he's cute. It takes all three of his boyfriends to convince him that he is.





	This is our place, we make the rules

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh we did it lads, its here its not great and its far from perfect but she's here. Happy Birthday Seungmin you whole angel who deserves the world, let your '00 line boyfies spoil you because you deserve it the most<33
> 
> Thank you to emily for betaing and being a general life saver
> 
> title taken from Lover by Taylor Swift

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

“Get  _ off.”  _ Seungmin wiggles his way out of Hyunjin’s grasp as best as he can, with the way he’s standing by a hot stove, wooden spoon tight in his grasp. If the spoon wasn’t dripping with broth, he’d hit Hyunjin with it.

“Wow.” Hyunjin sniffs, pulling away, “This is how I get treated in this house.”

“I just don’t want you to get burnt dumba…” Seungmin’s voice trails off as he turns around to face his boyfriend, but instead comes face to face with a catastrophe. 

The thing is, Seungmin shouldn’t even be surprised by Hurricane Hyunjin (as Jisung so kindly named it) anymore. But it seems that every time Hyunjin comes home, his typhoon of  _ things  _ just seem to get worse. 

One of Hyunjin’s shoes is thrown by the couch, the other in the doorway of the kitchen. His backpacks lies in the middle of the living room, and his laptop had (somehow) safely landed on the kitchen table, though it’s dangerously teetering off the edge, and Seungmin knows that if anyone even breaths near it, it will most definitely crash to the floor and Hyunjin will have a breakdown.  _ Serves him right  _ Seungmin thinks moodily as he turns back to the pot.

“Hyunjin,” he sighs, “does it look like we’re made to clean up after you?”

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin asks, all innocently, like half his life isn’t strewn over the apartment. 

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I mean. This will be the third time this week Felix trips over your shoes when he comes in.”

Seungmin can hear the smile in Hyunjin’s voice when he speaks,

“Felix should know that’s where my shoes go by now.”

“That is  _ not  _ where your shoes go!” Seungmin explodes finally, “Neither is  _ that  _ where your bag goes, and your laptop is literally on the brink of death! Can’t you pick your shit up, like,  _ ever?” _

Hyunjin doesn’t even bother to hide his smile- in fact, it broadens into a whole  _ giggle  _ as he throws Seungmin the most shit-eating look and slowly starts to pick his bag off the floor and pair his shoes together. Seungmin has to try  _ really  _ hard not to rub at his temples, like a middle-aged dad with only two years of experience in raising a child.

It takes Hyunjin less than five minutes to sort his stuff out and change into something comfortable, and Seungmin knows without a doubt they now have Hyunjin’s previous outfit thrown around their bedroom, but he doesn’t have it in him to yell at his boyfriend  _ again  _ when he walks back into the kitchen, presses a kiss to the side of Seungmin’s head and asks in his sweetest voice,

_ “Can I help?” _

When Hyunjin asked to help, Seungmin had been expecting him to maybe cut some vegetables, grab the spices, or maybe stir whilst Seungmin measures things out. What Seungmin did  _ not  _ expect (though he should have, really) was to turn around and see Hyunjin poking his gross fingers into the soup and licking the liquid off his fingertips like some kind of street cat.

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin yells and Hyunjin jumps about a metre into the air before that terrible look appears back on his face, like everything he wanted to happen just did.

_ “What?”  _ Hyunjin whines, sliding off the counter, “I just wanted a taste.”

“Use the spoon you animal.” Seungmin growls, but just as Hyunjin reaches for the ladle his elbow knocks at the handle of the pot. Seungmin drops his onion onto the chopping board with such force that the knife and everything go clattering to the floor, as he races towards the stove to steady the pot of soup that Hyunjin nearly sent tumbling. 

“Jinnie?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to need you to leave.”

Hyunjin doesn’t bother arguing as he slouches out of the kitchen, but just before he rounds the corner Hyunjin stops and gives that cheeky giggle from earlier.

“You’re cute when you nag.” He grins, before taking off for the bedroom.

If Seungmin’s cheeks are still red when it comes to serving dinner, it’s because the soup is hot, and  _ not  _ because he’s still flustered. 

\--

“I bet she murdered him.”

Seungmin stops measuring Felix’s pinky with his own and instead turns his attention towards him.

“Someone was murdered?”

Felix giggles, shaking his head so his fluffy mop of blonde hair bounces as he does so,

“Are you even paying attention?” Felix asks.

“Of course I am!”

“Are you sure?” Felix asks, smile never fading. “Because we’re watching a murder mystery and you just asked if someone got murdered.”

Seungmin frowns,

“I thought we were watching Master Chef.”

“That ended like half an hour ago!”

Seungmin laughs, throws his head back against Felix’s bicep and clutches their clasped hands to his chest as he does so.

“Oops.” 

“You’re not even sorry.” Felix pouts, but he’s laughing too.

Seungmin is about to respond, maybe lean forward and kiss the pout off Felix’s face, when he suddenly feels the need to reel back- and then sneezes straight into his elbow. When Seungmin lifts his head, Felix is moving away and Seungmin pouts, all prepared to whine about being deprived of cuddles just because he may be potentially  _ sick,  _ but to his horror- Felix stands up and leaves the room.

Seungmin isn’t quite sure what to do, so he brings his knees to his chest and watches some woman scream at another woman on the TV, but he barely pays attention to what is actually being said, because his nose is tickling like it’s going to drip and god-  _ where did Felix go? _

Felix returns a minute later, a sheepish smile on his face as he thrusts a tissue in Seungmin’s direction,

“I’m sorry!” He pants, like he’d just run a mile, “Jisung tackled me when I went to get it.”

“You just went to get me a tissue?” Seungmin asks, voice small, and Felix nods eagerly, like an excited puppy,

“You probably shouldn’t go near Jisung if you’re going to get sick.”

“Why not?” Seungmin asks as he wipes at his nose.

“Because Jisung is like- really gross.”

Seungmin giggles, moving back into Felix’s arms once he sits down and opens them up for him. 

“I love you.” Felix mumbles into Seungmin’s hair.

He never gets a reply though, because Seungmin opens his mouth, only to sneeze six times in succession, as if he’s trying to break some damn world record or something.

When Seungmin tries to ask for another tissue, he’s interrupted by a third round of rapid sneezes, and when he  _ finally  _ recovers from those, he sees Felix giggling away in the corner of the couch.

“Can you get me some more-” Seungmin tries to say, but his throat is weak and his words are drowned out by his boyfriend’s laughter, so he huffs and walks towards the bedroom to grab the box, sneezing the whole way there.

When Seungmin returns, sniffling into a tissue, box tucked under his arm, Felix is watching him with a small smile, eyes bright and full of amusement.

“I’m glad my pain entertains you.” Seungmin mutters, settling against Felix’s chest once more.

“Sorry,” Felix giggles, “You just look so cute with your nose scrunched up, all pouty.”

Seungmin glares, the red in his cheeks probably making him look like the least intimidating thing ever, but he does so anyway.

“I hate you.”

\---

Sunlight streams through the window, stubbornly bright as it rouses Seungmin from his slumber. Seungmin groans and throws an arm over his eyes in hopes of blocking it out. It doesn’t make much of a difference, only heating up his gaze behind his closed eyelids, and turns what should be a dark nothingness into a warm orange hue. It’s funny how he can see colours even with his eyes closed.

Seungmin thinks he could fall back asleep like this, with his own arm slung over his face, someone else’s arm over his waist, and someone’s nose buried into his neck. He’s pretty sure they fell asleep in a more coordinated fashion last night, but Hyunjin and Jisung tend to toss around a lot, which in turn makes Felix cling to Seungmin, and Seungmin- well, he sleeps like a log and barely realises when his boyfriends are unconsciously fighting for blankets and space.

Seungmin is just drifting off again, in the stage between consciousness and a light snooze, when he hears a giggle from the end of the bed.

Slowly, Seungmin removes his arm from his face and turns towards the sound, a scowl on his face as he rubs at his eyes, nose crinkling and lips scrunching into a pout. 

“Creep.” Seungmin says, attempting to sound threatening, but he’s so sleep-ridden it comes out sounding whiny and childish. Jisung grins,

“I have good reasons to be staring.”

Seungmin stretches his arms and yawns widely. Next to him, Felix mumbles incoherently into his neck, lips brushing against Seungmin’s skin.

“Like what?” Seungmin challenges.

“You’re  _ really  _ cute when you start to wake up.”

Seungmin narrows his eyes, like the sound of him being cute is an utterly absurd concept that he’s past the point of deciphering. 

“What the hell.” He mutters, trying to hide his blush in Hyunjin’s shoulder, who’s still sleeping soundly next to him.“How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to see you scrunch up your nose like a puppy and rub your eyes like a baby.”

“Shut up.” Seungmin grabs the pillow from behind his head, ignoring Felix still mumbling into his side, and swats at Jisung with it.

“Still cute.” Jisung teases, sticking his tongue out. There’s menace in his eyes when he looks at Seungmin, a pretty laugh on his lips when he grabs at his own pillow and hits Seungmin back.

“You’re a  _ menace.”  _ Seungmin voices, and the  _ I know  _ Jisung is saying dies on his lips because Seungmin is hitting him back before he can say it.

Hyunjin and Felix sleeping should be a warning sign for them, but Seungmin is pretty sure they slept through an earthquake tremor once, so he decides they’ll probably be fine as he and Jisung get caught up in whacking their pillows back and forth at one another, like five year olds at their first sleepover. 

Jisung’s hair is starting to look more ridiculous than it did when he first woke up, and Seungmin is pretty sure he doesn’t look much better, when a whine comes from the blankets- a whine that is too loud for it to be part of a dream.

“Guys,” Hyunjin mumbles into his pillow, words muffled by the soft cotton, “What are you doing?”

“We’re trying to sleep.” Felix mutters, and Seungmin’s heart sinks at the knowledge of waking up  _ both  _ of his boyfriends.

“Sorry,” Jisung says sheepishly. “I was just trying to get Seungmin to admit he’s cute.”

Hyunjin sleepily opens both his eyes, blinking slowly like waking up is something he hasn’t done in a  _ really  _ long time. Felix does the same, though he rubs at his eyes with his stupidly long sweater paws, and then they both sit upright in bed, squinting at Seungmin.

“You don’t think you’re cute?” Felix asks, words sticking together. Seungmin shrugs,

“I’m not  _ that  _ cute.”

“Seungminnie, baby, lovely,” Hyunjin rambles as he makes his way over to Seungmin, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist, and then resting his head in the crook of Seungmin’s neck, “You’re the cutest thing I’ve seen in my life.”

Seungmin, shocked, looks to Jisung, who seems way too satisfied with himself.

“Felix is cuter than me,” Seungmin mumbles, cheeks heating up with embarrassment, and he can hear Jisung’s giggle before he even does it.

“It’s not a competition babe.” Felix laughs as he joins Hyunjin in cuddling up against Seungmin, laying his head in Seungmin’s lap. Eventually, Jisung joins them too, piling on top so he’s draped all over Hyunjin, his face smushed against Felix’s. 

“Cutie.” Hyunjin grins, pressing a kiss to Seungmin’s cheek.

Seungmin knows his cheeks are on fire at this point, but he doesn’t bother hiding it, instead nuzzles against Hyunjin, then delivers his own kisses to Jisung and Felix’s cheeks.

“Maybe I’m a little cute.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated uwu find me on social media too: [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiixseo) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/felixseo)


End file.
